High School DxD Bleached
by Assassin-Ichigo
Summary: Após quinze meses depois da batalha contra Aizen Ichigo muda de Kuoh City, cidade vizinha de Naruki City. Tudo que ele queria era apenas isso, mas como o destino gosta de ferrar com ele, ele descobrira que Kuoh não uma cidade tão normal como ele pensava. Bom, pelo menos os colegas de sua nova escola podem ajuda-lo com isso Ichigo x Harem, Lemons.
1. New Town, New Life right ?

**Olá á vocês, gostaria de agradecê-los por virem ler minha fic, eu gostaria de faze-la em inglês também para não deixar os leitores que falam inglês como língua nativa de fora mas por enquanto ela será em português, espero que gostem**

* * *

**_STORY STARTS..._**

**Kuoh City, centro da cidade.**

A cidade de Kuoh era um lugar bom de se viver se você mora-se nela a um muito tempo, agora se você acabou de se mudar para ela então você a achará confusa e isso é exatamente o que um rapaz pensava.

Andando pelas ruas de Kuoh estava um rapaz de 1 metro e 79 centímetros com pele cor de pêssego, olhos castanhos, um queixo pouco fino, uma carranca que parecia normal na cara dele e sua característica mais marcante era seu cabelo laranja arrepiado. Ele estava usando uma jaqueta branca com uns símbolos estranhos atrás dele, uma camisa preta manga longa, jeans brancos e tênis esportivos brancos com partes pretas e ele carregava nas costas uma mochila e levava uma mala preta grande, seu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo. À doze meses atrás em Karakura Town houve a Guerra do Inverno onde os Shinigamis enfrentaram os Arrancares liderados por Sousuke Aizen, na qual Ichigo o derrotou, que resultou na perda de seu poderes. Um mês após isso, que foi o tempo que ele levou para se recuperar, a Soul Society cortou contato com ele é nenhum dos seus amigos de lá vieram falar com ele, nem mesmo Rukia, a situação no mundo dos vivos também não era a das melhores, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo e Mizuiro nem falavam nada em relação ao sobrenatural perto dele e quando falavam era sempre disfarçado, e quando ele chegava eles mudavam de assunto na hora e sempre que um Hollow aparecia Chad ou Uryu inventavam alguma desculpa esfarrapada para saírem da aula, eles não sabiam o quanto aquilo o machucava.

Em casa às coisas eram quase tão ruins, seu pai praticamente parou de falar com ele e até cessou seus ataques matinais surpresas, na qual ele era bastante grato por isso. Com Uryu a situação era a mesma porém ao menos um pouco melhor que antes já que pelo menos havia algum tipo de respeito entre eles. Os únicos que ele tinha uma relação boa eram suas irmãs e Orihime. Dez meses depois de tudo isso ele não aguentava mais, um dia ele falou com Orihime e suas irmãs sobre o que ele planejava, obviamente elas não gostaram da ideia e tentaram convencê-lo a não se mudar mas foi em vão pois Ichigo já tinha feito sua decisão e ia se mudar em um mês.

E agora ele estava aqui andando pelas ruas de Kuoh procurando pela sua casa, a casa não custava nada graças a ser de um amigo de seu pai que lhe devia um favor, pelo que Ichigo sabia pelo menos sete de aluguel já tinham sido pagos então ele faria questão de aproveitar aquilo ao máximo, isso se ele chegar lá antes dos sete meses passarem. Depois de um tempo procurando Ichigo finalmente acha a bendita casa, ela era bem grande por sinal. Levando sua mão livre até seu bolso ele retira um cartão com um endereço nele, olhando de volta para o número da casa ele vê que os endereços batiam.

Abrindo um pequeno sorriso ele diz "Finalmente, achei que nunca ia achar essa droga de lugar."

Indo até a entrada Ichigo se abaixa e levanta o tapete revelando uma chave debaixo dele, pegando a chave Ichigo a usa para abrir a porta, antes de abrir a porta o ruivo respira fundos.

"Okay... vamos lá." Entrando na casa Ichigo fecha a porta e procura pelo quarto, passando pela sala o ruivo vê a escadaria que levava pro segundo andar, subindo pela escadaria ele passa por um corredor que tinha no segundo andar e andou por ele até dar de cara com a penúltima porta do lado direito do corredor, vendo que era a única opção o Ex-Shinigami Substituto entra no quarto. O quarto era grande, possuía uma cama casal, uma escrivaninha junto de uma estante de livros, um closet, Uma TV de tela plana com um PS3 e um PSVita na estante, e perto da cama havia um estante com um notebook novo nele.

"Hmm legal, já é um começo" maravilha o ruivo até ser interrompido por um barulho.

"Me tira daqui !" O barulho vinha de dentro de sua mala, sentando na cama e pondo a mala emcima dele mesmo ele lentamente abriu o zíper. Quando ele tinha passado da metade ele é surpreendido por um raio laranja que aterrissou do outro lado do quarto, se recuperando do choque Ichigo vê que o que tinha aterrissado era um leão de pelúcia vivo que estava beijando o chão enquanto agradecia por alguma coisa do tipo.

"Kon ?!" Dizia Ichigo chocado.

"E ai Ichigo como você vai" fala o bichinho de pelúcia possuído mandando um joinha para Ichigo.

"Kon por favor me explica por que você tá aqui, e por que eu consigo te ver sendo que perdi meus poderes." Demanda Ichigo.

Kon estava confuso. "Como assim Ichigo ?" Kon não sabia o que aconteceu, mas sabia como responder a primeira pergunta. "Bem tudo que eu sabia era que eu estava na minha de repente a sua irmã me pegou contra minha vontade me pôs dentro daquela mala." Termina Kon apontando para a mala que estava no colo de Ichigo.

"E o fato de eu conseguir te ver ?" O ruivo ainda estava bastante curioso quanto ao do por que ele conseguia ver um ser espiritual.

"Ichigo... eu estou no que ?" Antes que Ichigo pudesse responder Kon continua. "É uma pergunta retórica. Por eu ser um alma modificada eu devo agir como cobertura para um Shinigami exercer seu trabalho enquanto fica entre os humanos, e é exatamente o que eu fiz enquanto você era um Shinigami Substituto. Ou seja por isto ser um corpo físico eu posso ser visto por qualquer um. Entendeu o cabeça oca ?"

"huff, tá bom obrigado pela explicação gênio." bufou Ichigo. "Mas então vai me ajudar a arrumar as coisas ?."

"ãn ? o que você quer dizer Ichigo ?"

"Kon, eu, na verdade, nós nos mudamos" Fala Ichigo deixando Kon perplexo antes dele bater a cara no chão chorando. "uh... Kon o que foi ?"

"ICHIGO POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO ! AGORA EU NUNCA VOU VER A NEE-SAN OU VER NOVAMENTE O VALE DOS DEUSES (conhecido como a região dos peitos da Rangiku ou da Orihime) NOVAMENTE !" Gritou Kon indignado com o ruivo.

"Kon você sabe muito bem o por que eu fiz isso." Kon se calou na hora, ele viu como Ichigo tinha sido afastado pela maioria de seus amigos e família.

"Foi mal Ichigo."

"Tudo bem Kon" depois disso ambos Ichigo e Kon foram arrumar as coisas do ruivo e desceram até a sala de estar, a sala tinha um sofá que facilmente cabia cinco pessoas, uma estante bem espaçosa com uma TV de 60 polegadas 4K e um PlayStation 4 e Xbox One embaixo dela.

"Wow esse cara devia ter sido rico quando você a comprou né ?" Falou Kon maravilhado.

"Kon eu acho que você está exagerando." Diz Ichigo. "Ah é verdade eu terei aula daqui a alguns dias."

***RONC***

Kon ficou olhando para Ichigo com os olhos arregalados de susto antes de se acalmar.

"Uh eu acho melhor eu ir comprar mantimentos para mim pros próximos meses, tá legal ?"

"Mas e eu ?" Perguntou Kon.

"Você é um bicho de pelúcia, não precisa comer"

"NÃO FOI O QUE EU DISSE ! VOLTA !" Mas as súplicas de Kon caíram em ouvidos surdos por que Ichigo já tinha fechado a porta e ido em alguma direção.

Horas depois pelas ruas de Kuoh.

* * *

A noite uma jovem ruiva podia ser vista correndo desesperada pelas ruas antes de parar um pouco pra se apoiar em um poste, ela estava ao redor dos 19 com cabelos na cor de vinho e olhos avermelhados. Ela estava usando um suéter branco e leggins pretos. Ela tinha um pouco de suor descendo pelo rosto e respirava ofegante

"Tenho que chegar em casa o quanto antes" Pegando um pouco de folego ela começa correr de novo porém não nota que Ichigo tinha acabado que cruzar a esquina

BAM

Ambos os jovens haviam trombado e caído no chão, Ichigo recobrou os sentidos primeiro

"Ei olha pra onde anda !?" Grita Ichigo irritado enquanto vê a moça se levantando

"Desculpa, mas eu REALMENTE não tenho tempo pra perder !" Disse a moça antes de sair correndo novamente

"Mas pra que essa pressa ?!" Ichigo perguntou mas era inútil já que a garota já estava longe, levantando Ichigo vai correndo atrás dela até alcança-la

O ruivo apenas olhava para ela com uma expressão confusa no rosto 'Pela expressão no rosto dela, ela parece estar bem cansada... E desesperada também, ele estava sendo perseguida por alguém ? Eu tenho que descobrir' Pensou Ichigo antes de correr mais rápido

A garota corria sem parar, como se tivesse alguma coisa que mantinha ela correndo porém ela sentiu um puxão que a fez tropeçar um pouco, olhando para trás ela vê Ichigo segurando o braço dela, mesmo cansada ela ainda consegue mandar um olhar fervente para ele

Não querendo arranjar problemas Ichigo a solta e da alguns passos pra trás

"Por que você fez isso ?!" Exclamou a jovem com raiva

"Olha, claramente você não está pensando direito mas você parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento. Só me explica o que está acontecendo e me deixa ajudar"

A garota apenas olhou pra ele por alguns momentos antes de soltar um suspiro derrotado, ela não queria admitir mas precisava de ajuda. "Tá, você pode ajudar"

Os dois deram um balanço de cabeça antes de irem na direção em que a garota estava indo. No meio do caminho a garota revelou que seu nome era Pandora, o nome era diferente para Ichigo, o que era óbvio já que o nome era estrangeiro. Em alguns minutos eles chegaram ao lugar que a Pandora viria, Ichigo só podia arregalar os olhos em choque pois a sua frente ele podia ver que a destinação era uma casa com muita fumaça saindo de lá, não era preciso ser um gênio pra ver que a casa estava pegando fogo por dentro, e não demoraria pras chamas tomarem tudo. Pandora foi correndo até a porta e tentou abrir a porta mas não teve sucesso pois a porta aparentava estar trancada

"Merda !" Praguejou ela batendo na porta com o punho

"Sai da frente" Disse Ichigo

A garota olhou pra ele confusa mas obedeceu, balançando sua cabeça um pouco Ichigo foi até a porta e chutou ela com tanta força que as trancas soltaram e a porta arrebentou, abrindo-a de maneira mais violenta

A jovem de cabelo cor de vinho apenas olhou aquilo de boca aberta por alguns instantes "Uh, obrigado ?" Murmurou ela

Ichigo clicou a linguá "Vamos, a gente não tem tempo a perder" Diz ele entrando na casa com Pandora seguindo logo a trás

O cheiro das brasas e o ar quente entrando nos pulmões tornava respirar uma tarefa meio complicada mas eles continuava o rumo deles

"Mãe ! Aonde você tá ?! Responde !" Gritou Pandora ao entrar na sala com Ichigo chegando logo atrás. Não demorou muito pra acharem uma mulher morena debaixo de escombros, Pandora rapidamente foi e tentou levantar o concreto mas não conseguia, a mãe dela tentava se levantar também mas a grande quantidade de entulho impossibilitava tal coisa.

"Pandora..." A mulher disse fracamente "Saía daqui..." Ela disse tossindo

A jovem balançou a cabeça em negação antes de olhar pro Ichigo, rapidamente ele se posicionou do outro lado e ambos se preparavam para levantar o entulho

"3... 2... 1... Vai" Ichigo contou antes de ambos levantarem os escombros e a mulher pode rastejar de lá, soltando o pedaço de parede Ichigo foi até a mulher e a levantou do chão e segurou nos braços

"Por que você está fazendo isso ?!" Exclamou a mulher

"Consegue se mexer ?" Diz Ichigo antes da mulher dizer não "Então não reclama, vamos, parece que esse lugar não vai aguentar muito"

* * *

**Hospital de Kuoh.**

Ao chegarem no hospital os guardas se assustaram ao ver Ichigo com a mãe de Pandora bastante machucada e com bastante sujeira nas roupas por causa fogo, rapidamente pedindo por atendimento médico os enfermeiros pediram para Ichigo a deixa-la em uma maca próxima quando o atendimento finalmente chegou.

Depois de uma hora de espera o médico veio falar com Ichigo e Pandora

"Senhorita Pandora eu presumo" diz o médico vendo Pandora acenar a cabeça. "Eu devo dizer que sua mãe é uma mulher de sorte, se vocês não chegassem a tempo ela teria morrido por inalar tanta fumaça."

Ichigo ficou surpreso com a notícia que o médico lhe deu, ele não tinha notado que a situação dela tinha sido tão ruim assim, perguntando para o médico se eles podiam ver ela agora na qual o médico permitiu eles foram em direção ao quarto dela, procurando pelos corredores Ichigo finalmente acha o quarto, entrando nele eles a vêem na cama usando roupas de paciente. Sentando em uma cadeira próxima a cama Pandora olha para ela por alguns segundos e vê ela com algumas faixas e curativos nela. Saindo para fora do quarto Ichigo pega seu celular para liga para suas irmãs lá em casa.

"Hey Yuzu... como vocês estão" fala Ichigo perguntando para sua irmã.

_"oi Ichi-nii eu estou ótima, não só eu mais a Karin-chan e a Orihime estão muito bem, mas nós estamos ficando com saudade de você"_

"Mas já ?"

_"Sim, é que depois que nós soubemos o que aconteceu com você não queríamos que se machucasse" Ichigo conseguiu ouvir a procupação na voz dela_

"Não se preocupe vocês sabem que podem me visitar a qualquer dia graças ao Shun Shun Rikka da Orihime." Disse Ichigo tentando acalma-lá.

_"tá bom Ichi-nii, mas eu queria saber como é que você está e como é que está a casa para você ?"_

"Bem, eu estou em um hospital no momento" ...

_"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!"_ Ela gritou com tão forte que Ichigo teve de afastar seu celular de sua orelha.

"Calma lá que eu estou bem, o que aconteceu é que alguém se machucou e eu trouxe ela até o hospital"

_"ufa ! pensei que você já tinha se machucado."_

"hum, não eu tô ótimo provavelmente eu terei aula daqui alguns dias. Foi bom falar com você Yuzu dá um oi pra Orihime pra mim."

_"Tá bom tchau Ichi-nii !"_

_"_Tchau Yuzu." colocando seu celular no bolso começa a pensar nas coisas que aconteceram, primeiro ele se mudou de Karakura para Kuoh pelos eventos que aconteceram, segundo que o Kon aparentemente agora está morando na casa dele e não tem jeito de se livrar dele, terceiro que tem alguma coisa rolando nessa graças aquele padre maluco e quarto que ele esqueceu suas compras na casa e pelo jeito ele terá de comer comida de hospital... Bom pelo menos ninguém morreu.

Suspirando ele entra no quarto e vê que a Pandora e sua mãe estavam conversando.

_"Finalmente..."_ Pensa ele calmamente.

"hey como você está ?" Perguntou Ichigo com uma meio rouca.

A mulher se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele, Olhando para a direção da voz ela fica em choque ao ver o rapaz que a salvou, juntando sua coragem ela finalmente fala com ele

"Você... você ajudou minha filha a me salvar" Perguntou ela com hesitação na voz "por que ?"

"E por que eu não deveria ? Alguém precisava de ajuda e eu estava perto, por acaso preciso de algum motivo pra ajudar alguém" Perguntou Ichigo com tom indiferença. "Mas só uma coisa... até agora eu não perguntei seu nome."

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos abertos por alguns segundos antes de soltar uma pequena risada.

"Não é melhor você revelar o seu primeiro ?" Disse ela

Ichigo só deu um pequeno sorriso "Ichigo Kurosaki e o seu ?"

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado e até a próxima**


	2. New roommate

**Olá á vocês, Aqui está mais um capítulo !**

* * *

Depois de uma longa discussão com a mãe dela Pandora e Ichigo tiveram uma conversa para se conhecerem melhor e rapidamente viraram amigos, os dois iriam sair quando Pandora parou no momento em que viu o que passava no noticiário da TV.

Aparentemente houve um assalto em uma das fábricas da SDC, isso era bem ruim já que a SDC era conhecida como a Wayne Enterprises do mundo real

E agora que ela parou um pouco ela se tocou, a mãe dela estava hospitalizada e a casa delas havia acabado de pegar fogo, ela não tinha pai já que ele havia morrido, e ela não via seus avôs a muito tempo, sem falar que ela não tinha muitos amigos e muito menos amigos que deixariam ela morar na casa deles com a mãe dela, o que ela iria fazer ? Enquanto ela ficava se perguntando isso ela sente uma mão tocando seu ombro, olhando para o lado ela vê Ichigo olhando para com um olhar de empatia no rosto.

"Hey eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo neste exato momento, mas ficar se debatendo assim não vai ajudar" Diz Ichigo.

"Mas então o que eu faço ?! Eu e minha mãe não temos aonde ir !" Dizia Pandora em desespero.

"Bem... Você e sua mãe poderiam morar... comigo, pelo menos ela pode vir quando melhorar" Fala Ichigo cutucando um lado da sua bochecha avermelhada com o dedo indicador.

"*Suspiro* Tudo bem eu não tenho nenhuma opção mesmo. Vamos lá então, mas se tentar alguma gracinha eu te mato." Diz Pandora deixando a ameaça no ar antes de ir com Ichigo

Kurosaki Household II

Chegando em casa Ichigo vai direto para quarto pedindo para Pandora esperar na sala de estar na qual a mesma faz o que foi pedindo pensando que ele ia trocar as roupas sujas. Entrando em seu quarto Ichigo vê Kon mexendo computador em cima da estante, e julgando pela cara dele, ele não estava fazendo nada certo.

_"*Tosse falsa*"_

Um frio subiu pela espinha falsa de Kon no momento em que ele ouviu Ichigo tossindo, lentamente ele começou a virar a cabeça, o medo aumentando a cada centímetro que ele se mexia. Ele praticamente teve um ataque do coração ver Ichigo sujo de sangue.

"AH ! ICHIGO O QUÊ HOUVE ?! POR QUE VOCÊ TA SUJO COMO SE TIVESSE ENTRADO- !" Grita Kon fazendo o maior escândalo antes de ter a boca coberta por Ichigo

"SHHHH, Cala a boca Kon..." Repreendeu Ichigo "E eu estou sujo assim por que eu entrei em uma casa pegando fogo"

A única coisa que Kon fez foi simplesmente fazer bico.

"Olha Kon tudo que eu quero que você faça é que volte para a sua forma de pílula e não faça mais nada ou simplesmente não faça nada pois tem alguém que vai morar nessa junto comigo então por favor não faça nada de estúpido." Fala Ichigo sendo bem claro com o que tinha dito.

"Tudo bem..." Antes que Kon pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Ichigo rapidamente o colocou dentro do guarda roupa.

Após isso Ichigo retira suas roupas sujas e coloca uma camisa manga longa preta, Jeans azuis e tênis brancos com partes pretas.

_(Cinco minutos depois)_

Descendo novamente para a sala de estar Ichigo encontra Pandora com um celular, parecia que ela estava procurando algo

"Hey... O quê você tá fazendo ?" Pergunta Ichigo.

"Ah, nada de mais só estou procurando alguma coisa para ver." Responde ela.

"Humm entendo, mas amanhã eu tenho escola então eu preciso dormir." Diz Ichigo já quase bocejando

"Tá bom, mas aonde eu vou dormir ?" Pergunta ela.

"Tem um quarto ao lado do meu. Você pode usa-lo." Diz Ichigo antes de ambos os dois forem para e cada foi dormir em um quarto diferente.

Dia seguinte

Bem, fodeu. Ele acabou dormindo muito e provavelmente iria se atrasar. Rapidamente ele colocou outra roupa, dessa vez ele está usando um casaco preto de interior vermelho com capuz com marcas brancas do lado esquerdo lembrando sua antiga mascara Hollow além de um X branco no braço esquerdo, junto com uma camisa preta por baixo além de um jeans azul escuro, porém enquanto ele colocava os seus cadernos na mochila ele sem querer derrubou uma caixa onde caiu alguns materiais, um deles em particular era o que parecia um rosário prata preso a um elástico negro com uma gema vermelha na cruz, ele tinha quase certeza que já havia visto o rosário uma vez mas quando ?

"Mãe..." Suspirando com a memória Ichigo amarra o rosário em volta do pulso e o cobre com a manga da jaqueta

Rapidamente ele peguei sua mochila e algumas notas para pagar o lanche. Ele quase derruba a porta ao sair da casa e saiu a mil até o colégio

No caminho do colégio eu sabia que ele tinha se atrasado então ele teria de ser esperto e dar um jeito de entrar sem levantar suspeitas.

Quando ele havia finalmente avistado a escola Ichigo vê os portões dele se fechando indicando que as aulas estavam começ que tentar ir pela frente estava fora da equação ele vai por cima do muro. Caindo na grama ele olha para os lados e corre em direção ao prédio da escola, a sorte dele era que alguém havia jogado bombinhas em um dos banheiros e todo mundo ficou ocupado querendo ver quem foi

Entrando no colégio e passando pelos corredores Ichigo passa por uma figura que chama sua atenção. Era uma Garota quase da mesma idade que ele de pele pálida mas não tão pálida quanto a de Pandora com cabelos rosados e olhos verdes, de 1 metro e 66 cm de altura usando o uniforme feminino do colégio que lembrou Ichigo de fazer a nota mental de achar quem foi que fez as roupas da escola e arrebentar a cara dele. Balançando um pouco a cabeça ele continua procurando pela sua sala.

Alguns momentos depois

Finalmente achando sua sala Ichigo bate na porta avisando a professora que ele tinha chegado. Abrindo a porta para ele a professora se impressiona com a aparência de Ichigo, talvez tendo haver com o fato dele estar franzindo o cenho e estar com uma feição de indiferença nele, olhando de volta para a classe ela ajusta um pouco a voz antes de falar.

"Classe ! devo avisa-los que nós teremos um novo colega de classe" Diz ela antes de se virar na direção de Ichigo que estava do lado de fora. "Pode entrar"

Fazendo o que ela havia pedido, entrando na sala o ruivo fica de frente para a sala.

E imediatamente começaram os cochichos

"Nossa, que cara esquisito." Disse um garoto para outro

"É, parece que é de outro país"

"Ele parece ser algum delinquente do jeito que ele anda vestido" Disse outro garoto

"Bem ele parece bem bonito, será que é solteiro ?"

Ichigo ficou cara de que frustração com o número de cochichos na sua direção

"Você poderia se apresentar por favor ?" Pediu a Professora.

Sabendo que ficar com o cenho franzido o tempo não ajudaria em nada no momento então Ichigo abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Meu nome Kurosaki Ichigo, espero que poderemos nos dar bem." Isso provou ser uma ideia terrível sendo que a maior parte das garotas da classe caíram no chão com filete de sangue saindo do nariz delas...

"an elas vão ficar bem ?" Perguntou Ichigo com uma gota de suor descendo do lado de seu rosto.

"Talvez..." Disse a Professora. "Então Ichigo, por favor escolha um mesa e daí nos podemos começar a aula."

Ichigo só olhou pra ela como se fosse doida

Horário do Intervalo

A aula inteira foi o negócio mais chato de todos mais ele conseguiu passar por ela, honestamente falando, Kuoh era uma escola mais complicada do que Karakura, mas não era nada que ele não desse conta. Bem finalmente chegando o horário do intervalo o Ex Shinigami Substituto tomou esse tempo de longo de intervalo para explorar a escola. O que fazia sentido, estender o tempo de intervalo pois essa escola era enorme

Estava indo tudo bem até ouvir um certo som, era o som de risos... Intrigado Ichigo foi até lá para ver o do por que alguém ficaria rindo feito retardado, no caminho ele já começou a ter uma ideia de que tipo de pessoa seria essa

Quebra de cena

Issei e seus amigos aproveitaram o intervalo para espiarem as garotas do clube do Kendo trocando de roupa no vestiário. Neste exato momento eles estavam um por um olhando por um buraco que havia na parede para eles usarem para espiar.

"Vamos Motohama eu preciso ver isso também !" Diz o Segundo membro do Trio Pervertido Matsuda, um rapaz careca tentando empurrar um rapaz de cabelo preto e óculos do lugar.

"Para com isso, saiba que essa visão é muito difícil de ter... ESPERA ! Olha aquilo, é a Muriyama, parece que o quadril dela cresçeu" Diz Motohama, Terceiro membro do Trio Pervertido, usando seu talento desperdiçado de saber exatamente as medidas de qualquer pessoa, ele poderia ficar rico fazendo roupas mas deu nisso.

"Manos, é minha vez agora saiam daí" falou ele enquanto tentava tirar ambos os dois da frente, que gerou foi mais causar mais confusão entre eles e alertar as garotas de dentro do vestiário sobre eles. Tudo isso sem eles saberem que nosso Ex-Ceifeiro de Almas estava bem atrás deles e ele não estava nem um pouco feliz.

"...Os três poderiam me explicar que porra vocês estão fazendo ?" Issei e os outros sentiram um arrepio gelado correndo por suas colunas ao lentamente se virarem e darem de cara com Ichigo de frente pra eles os encarando com um olhar tão afiado que poderia cortar suas almas

"Uh...Nós-" Matsuda treme de medo enquanto tentava falar "Nós estávamos."

"O que-" Ichigo retirou o rosário envolta do pulso e o guardou no bolso "É que vocês estavam fazendo agora pouco, hein ?!" Diz ele começando a estralar os punhos

Motohoma foi estúpido o bastante pra responder "Nós estávamos... Espiando as garotas do clube peladas por um buraco na parede..."

"CORRETO !" Ichigo gritou indo ao encontro do garoto de óculos, acertando um jab que acertou sua bochecha e o fez cair no chão, o golpe foi tão forte que arrancou um de seus dentes "Se tem alguma coisa que eu odeio são pervertidos covardes como vocês !"

Suspirando de forma cansada enquanto murmurava alguma cisa do tipo _'Eles são iguais ao Kon, não, nem o Kon é tão ruim assim. Na verdade sim, o Kon é tão ruim quanto eles, provavelmente até pior'_.

_'Esse cara é doido !'_ Matsuda gritou mentalmente (Não sabia que ele tinha um cérebro...) enquanto se levantava e tentava fugir mas...

"VOLTA AQUI" Antes que ele pudesse ter reagido Ichigo num só impulso o alcançou e agarrou o ombro de Matsuda firmemente antes de arremessá-lo para trás com tanta força na parede fazendo que fez um baque bem alto antes de cair ao lado de Issei, que estava aterrorizado "Agora... Eu acho que a próxima pergunta vai pra você" Ichigo aponta um dedo para Issei "Por que vocês fizeram isso ?"

A este ponto todas as garotas do clube haviam chegado e viram Ichigo ali de pé de frente para Issei, elas nunca viram o pervertido tão assustado assim, olhando ao redor elas viram o motivo, Ichigo havia batido no trio.

Issei tremia enquanto ele tentava formar alguma frase pra dizer "Bem... É que, isso é o que a gente faz, a gente só queria espiar e ver algumas beldades, peladas"

"E por qual razão você faria algo tão idiota ?" Ichigo diz levantando Issei pela gola da camisa, Issei perecia que ele iria chorar o que fez Ichigo parar o que estava fazendo e se acalmar, com um suspiro ele simplesmente joga Issei no chão "Caí fora." Diz Ichigo amarrando o rosário envolta do pulso novamente antes de cobri-lo com a manga do casaco, Issei acena a cabeça dizendo 'ok' antes de vazar dali puxando ambos os outros pervertidos

Virando-se para o lado onde a estrutura da escola ficava Ichigo dá alguns passos antes de ouvir alguém o chamando se virando ele vê que todas as garotas do clube de Kendo a alguns metros de distância dele. Uma dá um passo a frente. ela era uma garota de cabelo castanho e olhos meio amarelados.

"Obrigado por dar uma lição naqueles pervertidos, eles fazem aquilo todo dia" Diz Murayama fazendo uma reverencia para ele.

"Ah Isso não foi nada... Eu só ouvi eles rindo e então decidir vir até aqui para ver o que estava acontecendo, hum ?" Fala Ichigo antes de ver seu celular e aparentemente o intervalo já estava acabando."Bem, eu tenho que ir eu falo com vocês depois, Tchau !" Diz Ichigo antes dar um pequeno sorriso e saiu dali rapidamente

No meio do caminho ele havia esbarrado em duas garotas mas pediu desculpa e continuou o percurso

"Akeno... Quem é ele ?" Disse Rias pondo a mão no braço onde Ichigo tinha esbarrado

Occult Research Club

Rias sentou-se no seu sofá observando seu tabuleiro de xadrez, ela havia ficado chocada ao ver o que o Ichigo tinha feito com os garotos, claro eles eram pervertidos a ponto de conseguir a de acha-los irritantes mas até ela achou aquilo exagerado. Olhando para a entrada da sala ela vê Akeno entrando com um alguns papéis em mãos

"Então ? O que você descobriu Akeno ?" Perguntou a ruiva. Rias tinha cabelos vermelhos longos que chegavam ao seus joelhos e possuía olhos azul-esverdeados, no momento ela estava usando o uniforme de Kuoh como Akeno também estava usando. Falando nela, Akeno tinha um cabelo extremamente longo que chegava aos tornozelos mesmo com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram um violeta mais claro

"Bem... É estranho, tudo sobre ele aqui nos arquivos é bem normal, data de nascimento, idade, notas, tudo, o que eu não consigo achar é como ele conseguiu a corrente ou o seu comportamento violento com aqueles três... Moleques" Disse Akeno olhando para Rias que havia se levantado do sofá e foi ao lado dela, pegando uma das folhas Rias deu uma pequena lida no papel.

"Olha aqui, aqui diz que a mãe dele morreu quando tinha nove anos ou algo próximo ?" Disse a Ruiva vendo sua amiga dar uma pequena vacilada em sua postura em reação ao mencionar a mãe morta "Acho que é justo dizer que ele ganhou esse comportamento quando a mãe morreu, talvez tinha sido vítima de algum depravado ?" Disse ela com desgosto de pensar em tal coisa

"É uma possibilidade..." Diz Akeno "Porém, aqui não diz como ela morreu, apenas a data da morte e o local"

Rias se mostra meio intrigada "Droga, queria que algumas dessas coisas fossem mais detalhadas..." Diz ela suspirando "Bem, eu vou tomar banho e quando eu for, NÃO. toque no tabuleiro tá legal ?!"

"Ok"

"Promete ?" Diz Rias com os olhos estreitos, quase fechando

"Eu prometo" Diz Akeno levantando a mão como se estive fazendo um juramento. Com isso Rias saí da sala e vai pro banheiro, sem perceber que Akeno tinha cruzado os dedos de sua outra mão

Algumas horas depois

Finalmente a aula acabou e Ichigo estava agradecendo muito por isso, ele caminhava até o portão da escola junto da multidão de alunos todos suspiram em alívio sabendo que a aula acabou, alguns iam pra casa, outros iam pra algum lugar se divertir ou simplesmente passar o tempo

Para alguém como Ichigo ele apenas ficou grato que o dia acabou. O dia não foi ruim, só meio chato. Depois de arrebentar aqueles pervertidos as garotas do clube de Kendo o agradeceram, aparentemente eles faziam aquilo regularmente e depois daquilo, tudo foi praticamente normal para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele decidiu ir pra casa para descansar já que ele não tinha nada demais pra fazer e a casa dele só ficava a minutos de distância

"EI você é surda ou o que ?!"

Isso capturou a atenção do jovem pois ele tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso, então sua curiosidade tomou conta e ele decidiu investigar, ele caminhou um pouco mais e chegando lá ele se surpreendeu com o que estava vendo. Parecia ser um punk gritando com uma garota de baixa estatura

"...Eu consigo te ouvir de boa, eu só não gosto de responder a idiotas que só tem um neurônio sobrando na cabeça e apenas usa ele para coisas estúpidas" Diz Koneko friamente sem ao menos olhar para o cara maior

"Quêeee ?!" O cara parecia estar facilmente furioso e insultado " O que você disse sua pintora de rodapé ?!"

"...Pintora de rodapé ?" Uma veia saltou na testa de Koneko ao ouvir esse comentário

Mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita o ruivo ficou cheio daquilo e saiu correndo até o cara e deu uma voadora na cara do cara o jogando no chão

"Mas que porr-" O ruivo então segura a perna dele e a aperta forte "EI O QUE VOCÊ TÁ-

"1,2,3,4" Ichigo então aplicou mais pressão no aperto

"CARA PARA COM ISSO ! TÁ DOENDO !"

"5,6,7,8" A perna ia quebrar...

"TÁ BOM TA BOM ! EU DESISTO ! Só me solta !" Grita o punk com a voz afinando no final, Ichigo fez o que pediu e lhe soltou, um olhar indiferente aparece no seu rosto ao ver o punk se levantando "Qual é o problema, seu maluco"

"Vaza daqui..." Diz Ichigo num tom frio e um segundo o cara sai correndo a mil

"Você não precisava fazer aquilo, eu poderia ter dado conta sozinha" Diz a garota albina fazendo Ichigo se virar para ela "Mas obrigado do mesmo jeito"

"Não foi nada, só odeio gente como ele" Diz Ichigo pondo as mãos no bolso "Eu não gosto de ver gente sendo maltratada quando eu posso fazer algo pra ajudar"

"...Meu nome é Koneko Toujou sou do fundamental (AN : Nessa história Koneko será mais nova do que no Canon), qual o seu nome ?" Diz ela se apresentando

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Terceiro ano" Fala o ruivo "Eu to indo embora, quem sabe a gente não se vê um dia desses ? Você parece ser legal" Fala ele andando para casa

"Eu digo o mesmo, tchau Ichigo-Senpai !"

Kurosaki Household II

Chegando em sua casa Ichigo abre a porta e entra em casa, andando pelos cômodos dela ele encontrou Pandora na mesa da cozinha com um olhar de tensão no rosto e um copo de chá na mão. Ichigo naturalmente ficou em alerta sobre isso, ele anda até e a pergunta.

"Pandora o que foi ?" Perguntou Ichigo preocupado

Olhando para ele ela pisca os olhos um pouco antes de falar a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

"Ichigo... Eu acho que seu Leão de Pelúcia está possuído" Diz Pandora meio confusa

"QUE ?!"

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Oi a todos, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e como um convidado me perguntou qual seria o Harém e se eu poderia postar ele e bem como ele pediu de maneira educada, aqui está !**

**Harem :**

**Scáthach**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Rias Gremory**

**Ashe**

**Medaka Kurokami**

**Moka Akayasha**

**Jeanne D'Arc**

**Artoria Pendragon**

**Rossweisse**


End file.
